He still means so much
by SuperWhoAvengeLock
Summary: The Doctor and his companions (Jack Ianto) come back for the Asgardian God that the Doctor traveled with once before. But what happens when Loki pulls Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson into the big blue box as well? Warning; this is a - Avengers(Loki)DoctorWho(The 11th Doctor)Sherlock(Sherlock,John&Moriarty)Torchwood(Ianto&Jack) fic.


**He still means so much**

* * *

"Mind telling us where we're going?"

"I have to pay a visit to an old friend."

"Who is this 'old friend?"

"The God of Mischief..."

Loki knew who it was before he even came to the door. Oh – he knew who he was so well. The faint blue colour lighting up the night and the quiet noise that was unmistakeably the noise of the _Tardis _landing was making Loki almost jump up with glee.

Loki didn't even bother waiting for a knock – what was the point. He knew who had arrived. He knew he could trust him. – After all he kept his word. He came back for him.

Loki stepped out of his boring London home – his bright blue eyes fixed on the big blue box. Loki observed at the blue box that had landed on his lawn – yep the same old blue box as last time. The door swung open suddenly – causing Loki to jump snap out of his thoughts.

"Ah – Doctor, nice for you to stop by!" Loki smirked and watched as the doctor made his way across the slightly damp grass over to the Norse God.

"Nice for you to have gotten out of bed to great me, Mr Laufeyson..." The Doctor just grinned and pulled Loki into a hug.

"It's been a while Doctor. I thought you'd have forgotten me. Obviously I was wrong. You never forget anyone." Loki inhaled deeply, taking in the Doctor's scent during his embrace.

"Yes, well – are you going to invite me inside or am I just going to freeze out here?"

"Oh that's such a hard choice. Why haven't you introduced your companions yet, Doctor?" Loki gave a smirk as he brought his attention the tardis.

"How did you know I have companions?" The Doctor raised a questioning eyebrow, glancing at the Tardis – the door was closed. Loki couldn't see inside.

"Hm..? –Oh well, you don't like travelling alone. I supposed you'd have one or two people with you in that big blue box. After all – people do like travelling with you." Loki grinned.

"Did you like travelling with me? Do you miss it?" The Doctor brought his full attention to Loki whose smile had faltered slightly.

"Of course I did... And yes I miss it so much. Sometimes I think about it. Sometimes I try to forget. But I could never forget you Doctor." Loki smiled sadly and looked back to the tardis.

"So introduce me. – Let me see them!" Loki clapped his hands and grinned.

"Well they were a little nervous about meeting a Norse God who once caused havoc on New York City. Well... The one was – the other would probably want to devour you." The Doctor smirked and watched Loki as he licked his lips.

"Well what are their names?" Loki asked, turning back to the Doctor.

"Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones – that's them." The doctor and Loki both turned as two men appeared out of the box. Loki was eyeing them both – slowly making out who was who.

"Urm – let's see... Jack?" Loki smirked and asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. He pointed at Jack and smiled gently – holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, God of Mischief. Captain Jack Harkness is the name, you can call me Jack." Jack smirked and took Loki's hand, shaking it firmly. Jack took note of how cold Loki was.

"Ianto Jones..." Loki slowly made his way over to the slightly shorter man. "Hello, don't be scared. I'm not going to kill you with magic. Or anything like that. I and the Doctor are what you'd call friends."

Loki gave a friendly smile and held out his hand, watching Ianto carefully. Ianto shook his hand and gave a nod.

"Do you live alone now, Loki?" The Doctor asked as he stepped into Loki's house quietly – just in case he did share it. Jack and Ianto following close behind – staying too quiet for Loki's liking.

"Um – no; I share this house with my friend. But since it's three in the morning he's not really awake. I wouldn't be usually – but you decided to come and land a tardis on my lawn. Which is totally fine by the way, you didn't scare me to death when I first heard it." Loki and the Doctor both shared a chuckle -small smiles spreading across Jack and Ianto's faces.

"What's his name then?" Asked the Doctor as he settled himself comfortably on the sofa followed by his two quiet companions, Loki noticed Ianto was hesitating – fear maybe? Well he had ruined New York once. And he is a God...

Loki hadn't realised that he had drifted off into thought. – As the Doctor coughed to bring his attention back.

"Um – his name's Jim, anyone for tea?" Loki answered and asked, a small smile spreading across his pale face.

"Yes – that is his name; James Moriarty." Everyone in the room at that moment froze and turned to look at the door. There was a dark shadow casted upon the window in the door. The voice was replying through Loki's head – but he still failed to recognize it.

The Doctor looked at Loki – he wouldn't admit but he was slightly amused at the look on his face. He was smirking – wide. He had a plan – he always did. The Doctor trailed off in his thoughts. _No doubt it magic would be a huge part of it. But what would be the point in having that power if you couldn't play with it?_

Loki snapped his fingers under The Doctor's nose making him jump and look at Loki. Loki just raised a questioning brow – The Doctor just shook his head and smiled. Loki then brought his attention to Ianto and Jack. To his surprise – they were sitting upright not a hint of fear in their eyes as they stared back at Loki. – Something else, something Loki couldn't recognize.

Loki looked at his hand before slowly pointing it the door – the hint of green bouncing from one fingertip to another was remarkable. Loki snapped his fingers and brought his hand into a fist. Causing the door to open wide – revealing the anonymous voice.

The man stepped forward into the room – Loki could basically smell the cold on him. Loki was a brilliant observer – and this man was _very _interesting.

He had luscious brown curly locks on his head - a few falling in front of his face. He had piercing green eyes that were staring directly into Loki's. His cheeks were flushed – probably from the cold. Loki moved his gaze down – he was dressed in a long black coat and black trousers. A hint of purple could be seen underneath the coat and the scarf. And above all the man was ridiculously tall. Loki could admit _he _was tall – but this man was at least an inch and a half taller.

Loki was pretty sure the taller man was also observing him – taking in every detail, every line – trying to discover everything. Loki jumped slightly as Ianto coughed seeing as Loki had zoned out and the situation everyone was in – it didn't really seem the time to zone out.

"Sherlock Holmes." Loki's voice was soft a small smirk spreading across his features as he spoke. "You're just as he described you – tall, skinny and handsome." Loki smirked another time.

"Indeed. I'm afraid that identifying you is causing me some trouble – you're not from around here." Sherlock just raised his brow, smirking in response to Loki's.

"Hm no – I'm Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki smiled and ran a hand through his long dark locks as he walked closer to Sherlock.

"Ah Loki Laufeyson – the Norse God – brother of Thor. Well adopted brother of Thor." Sherlock stared at Loki intensely – everybody around them started to fidget feeling rather awkward in this situation.

"Indeed. I suppose you're here looking for Jim? Well he's asleep – and I have guests. So come back in the morning." Loki smirked and turned on his heel to face the Doctor and his companions. They were all smiling nervously.

Sherlock just sat down on the opposite sofa – staring at Loki; it was pretty clear he wasn't going anywhere. "Fine stay here – John come in." Everyone turned to the door, watching as a small man slowly walked in. Sitting next to Sherlock, Loki smiled gently at him.

"H-How did you know?" John asked – visibly shaking from the cold. – Loki went into his observing place again. John Watson – short, strong used to be in the army. Has enough courage to trust and go about with Sherlock Holmes. He must be brave.

"Um – I could sense you." Loki shrugged and smirked as he stood up – walking to the kitchen. "How many sugars does everyone take?" Loki shouted from the kitchen. Only to receive something that sounded like 'four, nine, three, one, and three hundred and sixty nine.' Or something that sounded like that.

"Right, tell me and I'll go and tell him." Ianto stood up and took everyone's amount of sugars. It took about three turns until Jack stopped saying sixty nine and said four instead. Ianto slowly walked out of the room – observing the kitchen as he wandered in.

He was too busy looking around that he ended up tripping over his own feet and falling into Loki's arms. Loki just smirked faintly, looking down at Ianto – who was clearly embarrassed. "I-I sorry, I just came to uh – sugars."

Loki chuckled and helped Ianto back onto his feet, smiling gently as he nodded. "Um – Jack wants four – because he's unhealthy. Sherlock wants none. John wants three. The Doctor wants two. And I want one. Please." Loki smiled and chuckled.

"You're a sweet boy from what I've heard about you. And you only have one sugar – how remarkable." Loki chuckled again as Ianto blushed faintly.

"Sure- anyway; want some help? Six is a lot of cups." Ianto smirked and watched as Loki spooned the sugar into the six cups. "Sure, thank you Ianto."

Loki's voice was soft as he spoke to Ianto – Ianto sort of liked it. Loki picked up three cups and left the others to Ianto smirking as he left the kitchen. Ianto quickly gathered the cups and followed. Handing the cups the people instructed.

"Right, everyone," Loki clapped his hands. "That's Jack, that's Ianto, I'm Loki, that's The Doctor, that's Sherlock and that's John." Loki smiled as he introduced everyone to everyone else.

Everyone exchanged smiled and hello's – slowly starting to engage in conversation. Overall it was going so well – until footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Loki jumped up and left the room the meet Jim on the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," said Jim in a high pitched voice.

"Hi," Loki returned also in a high pitched voice.

Jim looked tiredly at him; "Will you shut up please? I'm trying to sleep Laufeyson. Also; I heard noises. Who's here?" Jim asked as he slowly made his way into the living room – stopping dead on the spot as he eyed the five people into the living room – three of whom were strangers.

"Jim." Sherlock and John both said at the same time; earning a chuckle from Loki as he slid gracefully past Jim and sat in between the Doctor and Ianto.

"That's Jim, Jim this is The Doctor, Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. The Doctor's an old friend. Ianto and Jack are his companions from Torchwood. Jim – James Moriarty is my friend who used to be a villain like me. Now we're not and we live together, because it's easier to pay the rent like this. Kinda' like what Sherlock and John do." Loki smiled as he explained -pointing to people occasionally as their names were mentioned.

"Nice to meet you – Sherlock, John what do you want? I haven't done anything," Moriarty sighed and sat on the floor, leaning up against Loki's legs.

"We know, we just couldn't find you at your old address. Sherlock had the suspicion that you were trying to ruin the world somewhere else. And here we find you with another world wrecker; Mr Laufeyson." John smiled and sipped his tea, watching as Jim and Loki switched expressions and smirks.

"Well I'm not. I'm living here peacefully." Jim smiled and looked up at Loki who gave a nod.

"Loki – The Doctor wants to ask you something..." Ianto spoke gently and smiled at Loki who returned the smile gently – before bringing his attention to The Doctor, who was smiling faintly.

"Loki – I just wanted to ask – it's okay if you don't want to come. But – I want you to come travelling with me, Ianto and Jack. You said you missed it and I would take you back happily. You were amazing and I miss you." The Doctor's gentle smile didn't falter once while he was talking – although his eyes began to water; probably due to the memories.

Loki just smiled before looking down at Moriarty – a single tear falling as he closed his bright eyes. "I can't..." He managed to choke out. He wanted to – his and the Doctor's history was wonderful. The times they shared were amazing.

"But... Why?" The Doctor just stared at Loki – receiving big bright water-filled eyes staring back. And for a moment all the murmurs stopped. All eyes were on the God and the timelord. Loki and The Doctor both stared into each other's eyes - memory's replaying over and over.

"I-I can't leave Jim. I can't leave London. And – if I did come with you eventually I'd have to leave. – I couldn't do that again; it killed me the first time. I'm not going through that heartbreak again Doctor. I-I can't..." Loki's voice began to brake as it took all his strength not to cry over something as silly as a ride in the police box.

"Then Jim can come – there's enough room in the tardis. And who said you'd have to leave? I left you last time because... Because I cared too much about you: Often forget you were a God - you could take care of yourself. But – I know what you can do Loki – you're capable of keeping everybody in this room safe." The Doctor was now staring right through Loki.

Loki just stared; his thoughts and feelings were running wild. He wanted to go – he wanted to go so bad. "I want to come with you," Loki blurted out, his eyes growing wide once he realized what just came out of his mouth. But it was what his heart wanted.

"I know – I've always known. Jim's welcome to come also." The Doctor just stared at Loki – watching the expressions that crossed his features. – Loki then dived into the Doctor's arms – closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes tight.

The Doctor felt something wet fall onto his shoulder – he looked down to see Loki crying silently into his shoulder. "Hey – I didn't know that travelling meant so much to you." Loki just chuckled and sniffled wiping his eyes before sitting up.

"Doctor – I think we should be leaving soon." Jack smirked gently; his arm was placed around Ianto – both of them snuggling into each other. Loki just grinned and stood up. Everybody watched as Sherlock stood up and stood next to him.

"Doctor – that police box; would you mind if me and John had a look around?" Sherlock smirked and looked down at John, who was cuddled into the corner of the sofa – trying extremely hard not to fall asleep.

"Come on then!" The Doctor jumped up and opened the door – walking out, followed by everyone else. Loki and Jim were the last to leave.

"He really used to mean that much to you?" Jim whispered quietly as they both looked out at the blue box. Loki moved over to the light switch – turning it off so the tardis was the only thing lighting up the room.

"He still does Jim. He still does." Loki smiled and watched as Jim's arm wrapped around his waist – the two men slowly making their way out into the cold night.

Everyone was soon in the tardis – Sherlock, John and Moriarty were amazed by the sight. The other four just sat back and watched as the three men got used to the huge space.

"This isn't possible. It's a police box. A tiny police box – it's not possible for it to be this big." Sherlock was observing and taking in everything – he didn't know how this was possible and he didn't like not knowing.

Loki leaned up and whispered in Sherlock's ear – a smirk spread across his face. "It's not a normal police box. Just as you're not a normal detective, he's not a normal Doctor and I'm not a normal God. The police box is a tardis."

Loki strode back to the Doctor, leaning against his shoulder. "Shall we go?" Loki whispered, keeping his eyes glued to John who was sat in a corner – tiredly watching Sherlock try to figure out the tardis.

"Are they coming? I mean seven companions, that's a lot!" The Doctor smirked and watched as Loki just grinned wide.

"Yes they're coming. And yes – it is a lot. But we'll handle it together." Loki smiled reassuringly and closed his eyes.

"Sherlock, John – you sure you're coming?" The Doctor asked just to make sure – he watched as John nodded sleepily and mumbled something that sounded like; 'yeah – don't listen to Sherlock he's mad.'

"Alright – let's go." The Doctor smiled as he wrapped his arms around Loki, resting his head on Loki's shoulder. "I missed you, mischief." The Doctor said softly – smiling gently.

"I missed you too Doctor..."

* * *

This was my first chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. Urm - not sure if ther is an actual story to this. But review please!


End file.
